Reflections of love and one's self
by The Doctor Of Fanfiction
Summary: Set during the events of Reality Trip, Freakshow begins to think about the love of his life. FreakshowLydia. Please read and review. Thanks.


Authors note: Hey everyone, in case you're wondering whom the pairing is going to be in this fic, well, let's just say this is my first non-Danny/Valerie fic. So, I bet you're asking yourself now, then who's the pairing? Well, simply put, it's the only other couple I support as much as Danny/Valerie; the pairing is going to be Freakshow/Lydia. Some of you out there think this pairing has no capabilities of making it, that's where you're wrong. Anyone who saw the movie Reality Trip, saw how upset Freakshow looked when the guys in white had captured Lydia, and when he mentioned taking her to diner and a movie. Well, I'm here to explore their relationship. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon.

Reflections of love and one's self By Gabriel769

It had been the darkest day of my life, they day those damn men in white came and captured her. Who? You ask. Lydia, my partner, and the only friend I've ever had.

Some who think they know me would say she is nothing but a minion to me; but she is the only one who knows me, and to me, she has and always will be more than an underling or a servant.

Yes, some might say I envy ghosts, and they would be right, but the only reason I envy them is because I am afraid that one day some all powerful ghost will come along and steal Lydia's heart away from me and also stealing my only reason to live.

Somewhere deep inside me lies a longing to tell her how I feel, but would she return those feeling? It scares me to death to even think of the answer, that somehow she couldn't love me the way that I love her.

When I saw her entrapped within that holding device, appearing so helpless, and the way those disgusting guys in white looked at her, as if she was nothing but a reject of existence, it made me truly glad that I had the reality gauntlet in my possession.

I mean, if I used the full potential of the gem of life on them, they would be dead. And for them imprisoning my darling Lydia like that, I should have used it to drain the life out of them.

I mean the more I thought about it, the idea of using the gem of fantasy to turn myself into a ghost seemed like the perfect idea. That way I could forever be with my precious Lydia.

Then finally when we had escaped from the prison in which they held us in, as we flew, and as she held me close, I tried giving a hint as to the fact of how much I love her.

"So what do you want to do first, Dinner? Movie? How about make me ringmaster of all reality?"

Those first two suggestions were thrown out there to give a hint, but whether or not she picked up on it, didn't show.

Over the next few hours, me and my ghostly beauty, paid Danny and the others at his school a visit, but much to my disappointment, he defeated me again, but not before I managed to reveal the boy's identity to the whole world.

It ended with Lydia saving my butt from destruction again. As we both escaped, I looked at her and sadly thought, 'I am truly worthless, without her I'm nothing.'

Shortly after that, I had Lydia go and capture the boy and his friend's family members. I hated ordering her around, but I couldn't let her realize my weakness caused by her. I mean just a simple smile from her made me weak.

When she brought them to me, we imprisoned them inside the boxcars we had stolen from the railroad earlier. We then sent a message the Danny and his friends explaining to him if he ever wanted to see his family alive again, he would bring the reality gems to me.

He reluctantly agreed. I then thought, maybe I should tell her how I feel. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

So I spent the next few hours contemplating as to how I would tell this spectral beauty how I truly felt. But then I messed up again, I yelled at her.

"Use the door like a person!"

She then smirked at me, as if she knew how I really felt about her. I had lost track of how many times she had invaded my dreams. They were all the same, me confessing to her my undying love. Before she could respond, I would wake up.

I had finally had enough, it was time I see the end of my dream.

So, I called her over to a secluded area, and looked at her and said, "Lydia, how long have we known each other?"

"Since we were twelve, why?" She replies.

She the started crying, which tore at my soul to the point it was unbearable. She then looks at me and says, "Y…You've found someone else to help you rule the world haven't you?"

I took both of her hands into mine, stared deep into her eyes and said, "Lydia, darling Lydia, no, I have not found a replacement, I have found something much more important than a partner."

She begins to blush, then says, "What's that Fred?"

It was my turn to blush, as she called me by my real name, I then said to her, "I found out that you are my only reason for existing on this wretched planet. Lydia, I love you with all my heart and soul."

I would have said more, but just as I was about to, she leaned in and kissed me. When we broke away, she looks me in the eyes and says, "I love you too, and I know it would be weird to have me as it, but would you like me to be your girlfriend?"

I could sense her fear of my rejection; apparently she had felt the same way I had all along. I looked at her and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She leaned in and kissed me again, and with that she mentally knew that the ghost boy and his friends had acquired all the gems. She looks at me and says, "Ready to rule the world?'

"With you by my side, definitely." I say to her.

Of course, in the end we were defeated, but I did the one thing I had wanted to do since I had met her, I confessed my love to her. I was captured by those damn guys in white again, but with the link Lydia and me shared, it was assured that I would be rescued soon. So you had better watch out you ghost hybrid reject, I will be back.

Authors note: Well everyone, I hope you liked that, it hopefully is the first but not the last Freakshow/Lydia fic out there. This couple has a lot of potential. I also left it open for a sequel, and I know, Lydia never talked in the movie, but I know good and damn well she can talk. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks. – Gabriel769


End file.
